More Than Just a Spare - OS
by Navirina
Summary: Suite à une conversation avec Olaf, Anna se demande quel est son rôle à Arendelle. Et bien entendu, quand une princesse Disney a une question, elle chante... Traduction de la chanson "More Than Just a Spare".


Salut tout le monde! Ça fait un bail hein? Désolée, j'étais plutôt occupée et j'ai été victime d'un terrible fléau. La flemme.

Cette horrible chose touche tout le monde. La flemme n'a pas touché mes idées mais elle a touché ma motivation à écrire mes idées. Mais ça va mieux là. Je ne vous garantis pas un retour à 100% mais j'essaierai d'être au moins à 80%.

Sur ce, voilà un petit OS, inspiré par la chanson "More Than Just A Spare", une chanson coupée de la Reine des Neiges. Je l'ai traduite, arrangée et écrite! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Les paroles sont en italiques et (avec un peu de chance) centrées.

Bien sûr, tout appartient à Disney.

* * *

La Princesse Anna arpentait tranquillement les couloirs du palais d'Arendelle. Elle fredonnait gaiement en profitant des rayons du soleil, qui traversaient les fenêtres. Elle adorait le printemps. Voir la nature reprendre vie après l'hiver, la remplissait de joie.

En passant devant une porte ouverte, Anna aperçut Olaf. Elle entra dans la pièce et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Il désigna un tableau. Anna le regarda et sourit. Il s'agissait de la peinture du couronnement d'Elsa. Ce jour avait été riche en rebondissements. D'abord, il y avait eu la révélation des pouvoirs d'Elsa, puis le froid glacial, presque mortel, qui s'était abattu sur le royaume.

Malgré cela, Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ce jour avait signé la fin de treize années de silence. Les deux sœurs étaient de nouveau unies. Elsa se montrait un peu distantes par moments mais Anna ne lui en voulait plus. Elle comprenait maintenant.

« Dis Anna... »

La voix du bonhomme de neige la tira de ses réflexions. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui.

« -Oui Olaf ?

-Je me demandais… Quel est ton rôle ? Tu conseilles Elsa ?

-Je ne suis pas très douée pour les conseils… Mais je l'aide du mieux que je peux !

-D'accord. »

Il fit ensuite le tour de la pièce en souriant. Anna regarda les tableau exposés. Le couronnement de son père, le mariage de ses parents…

En les voyant ainsi, la jeune femme senti sa gorge se nouer. Ils lui manquaient tant.

« Et si Elsa meurt ou ne peut plus être reine, c'est toi qui la remplacera ? »

Olaf avait demandé cela d'un air anodin. Anna hésita.

« -Heu.. Je suppose que oui.

-Et si tu as des enfants mais pas elle, ce sera ton aîné qui héritera du trône ?

-Je crois. Cela me semble logique.

-Donc, tu es un peu comme une remplaçante ? »

Anna resta silencieuse quelques secondes, réfléchissant.

« Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle... »

Sa curiosité satisfaite, Olaf quitta la pièce en souriant. Anna resta immobile, encore sous le choc.

 _« Une remplaçante ? »_

La princesse se dirigea vers le balcon.

 _« Est-ce là ma destinée ? »_

Elle observa le village un peu plus loin et se remit à fredonner. C'était sa façon à elle d'exprimer ses sentiments. Des paroles lui vinrent à l'esprit et elle se mit carrément à chanter en quittant la pièce.

 _« Je ne suis pas du village, ni faîte pour régner.  
Juste une fille qui erre toute la journée. »_

Ses pas la menèrent devant le bureau où Elsa s'occupait des papiers.

 _« Elle est l'érudite, l'athlète, l'artiste._

 _Je rate tout, soyons réaliste. »_

Anna posa sa main sur le mur et regarda dehors.

 _« Pourquoi ces remarques blessantes ?  
Ils pensent que je ne suis qu'une remplaçante…_

 _Eh bien, je vais leur montrer ! »_

Animée par une nouvelle détermination, elle s'élança vers la cour du palais.

 _« Je suis le bouton dans le tiroir,  
_ _Au cas où un autre se détache._

 _Mais au lieu d'être dans le noir,  
Ne puis-je avoir une vraie tâche ? »_

 _« Oups ! »_

Dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas vu la brouette remplie de feuilles mortes. Et, bien entendu, elle la renversa. Elle adressa un signe de la main et un sourire d'excuses au jardinier. Puis, elle s'éloigna rapidement et s'appuya contre une des portes.

 _« Je manque de style, je manque de grâce.  
Et parfois je me ramasse en pleine face. »_

Son regard se porta sur les nuages au-dessus d'elle.

 _« Mais ce bouton aime rêver,  
Ce bouton voudrait voler ! »_

 _« Non les boutons ne volent pas, Anna tu dis n'importe quoi ! »_

Elle marcha sans destination précise. Elle arriva au niveau des écuries royales et vit le maréchal ferrant, qui remplaçait les fers d'un cheval.

 _« Je suis un fer à cheval rouillé,  
Pendant dans un grenier.  
Et j'y resterais à jamais,  
Souhaitant que le cheval ait un autre pied ! »_

Elle se tourna, et aperçut les jardiniers ramassant la brouette.

 _« Peut-être ne suis-je pas parfaite,  
C'est vrai que j'aime faire la fête.  
Mais ce fer aimerait courir dans les prés,  
Et goûter à la liberté ! »_

Elle s'élança hors de la cour. Elle alla jusqu'à la Grand-Place et regarda les villageois, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 _«_ _Un jour je trouverais ma voie,  
Mon destin rien qu'à moi.  
Je serais enfin acceptée  
Et plus jamais rejetée.  
Si quelqu'un pouvait entendre le chant de mon coeur,  
Ce serait vraiment le bonheur ! »_

Elle déambula au milieu des passants qui la regardèrent à peine.

 _« Mais je ne suis que la deuxième née,  
Toujours ignorée.  
Comme un fer, comme un bouton…  
Une fille qui fait de mauvaises comparaisons. »_

Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le palais. Le flocon de neige créé par Elsa brillait intensément.

 _« Peut-être n'ai-je pas de magie,  
Peut-être aucun talent, tant pis.  
Juste un cœur,  
Cherchant son âme sœur. »_

Elle vit une charrette et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle monta dessus.

 _« Alors je ne serais jamais régente,  
Mais je ne suis pas qu'une remplaçante ! »_

Alors qu'elle finissait de chanter ce que son cœur ressentait, Anna se prit les pieds dans sa robe. Elle ne put retenir sa chute et atterrit sur un homme qui passait par là. Sous l'impact, la caisse de pomme qu'il portait se renversa, déversant son contenu dans la rue. Anna le regarda, paniquée.

 _« Désolée. »_

Elle l'aida à ramasser, avec des gestes maladroits mais pleine de bonne volonté.

Quand tout fut remis à sa place, la princesse se redressa. Elle regarda le palais et s'y dirigea d'un pas ferme.

Elle parcourut les couloirs à la recherche d'Olaf. Elle le retrouva en compagnie d'Elsa. Sa sœur prenait le thé, l'un des rares moments de pause qu'elle s'accordait.

Anna s'avança.

« Son bras droit. »

Elsa et Olaf interrompirent leur conversation. Ils levèrent les yeux vers la cadette qui reprit en s'adressant directement à Olaf.

« Je ne suis pas la remplaçante d'Elsa. Je suis son bras droit. Enfin… Je suppose. »

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix timide, en jetant un regard nerveux à sa sœur.  
La souveraine la regardait, étonnée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à la rousse. Une remplaçante ? Qui lui avait mis une telle idée en tête ? Elsa sourit doucement et posa sa tasse.

« Oh Anna. Tu n'es ni une remplaçante, ni mon bras droit. »

Elle se leva et enlaça sa petite sœur. Cette dernière, surprise, ne bougea pas. Elle se senti un peu vexée. Elle qui pensait avoir trouvé son rôle. Ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent lorsqu'Elsa la regarda en souriant. Une franche lueur d'admiration illuminait ses yeux.

« Tu es bien plus que cela. »

* * *

Et voilà!

P'tite review?


End file.
